


Aikoto Week 2020 ~ Drabble Collection

by MillenniumAspen



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Aikoto Week, Aikoto Week 2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, F/M, Hugging, Kissing, Shipping, Spoilers, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumAspen/pseuds/MillenniumAspen
Summary: My submissions for the prompts each day of Aikoto Week, July 15, 2020 - July 21, 2020. Set in an alternate universe in which Leader is still around somehow because I don't want to be confined to the few months in which these two actually know each other during the events of the game itself. Setting Leader's name to various canon names in the tags in order to make this easier to find. Enjoy!
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minato, Aigis/Persona 3 Protagonist, Aigis/Yuuki Makoto (Persona Series)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Makoto/Minato & Aigis Week





	1. Prompt 1: Memories ~ Body Heat

The small bedroom was only lit by the faint city lights that filtered in through a part in the curtains. It was quiet enough that aside from the ambient noise of late night traffic, all that could be heard between the couple was Minato's breathing and the gentle, near inaudible whirring of Aigis' motors.

As far as the young man was concerned, the woman that he held under the covers was more human than anyone he had ever met. When she expressed happiness and joy, it took his breath away. When she was sad, she cried real tears. She was warm in his arms. Even her soft lips gave a pleasant burn when they kissed.

The typical human thinks and feels with chemicals in their brain. Aigis could also think and feel, just with circuits and a motherboard. How then was she so different? When she had her head against his bare chest as she was now, hands tucked underneath her chin, the intimacy between them fanned the flames of Minato's love for the woman. As dissociated from his emotions as he had been for most of his life, he never thought himself capable of feeling such a way.

"Aigis," Minato muttered. He ran his fingers through her hair, unimaginatively soft.

"Yes?" Aigis responded, shifting a little in her place.

"That day we met at Yakushima. You remember it, right?" His fingers continued to comb through his girlfriend's hair.

Aigis's body stiffened. "Of course I remember it. Why do you ask?"

Minato shook his head. "No. I mean more as in, how do you remember it?"

There was silence for a moment. "That seems like a complicated question for so late at night. Don't you need sleep for the morning?"

Minato gave a small chuckle. "I suppose you're right. For some reason tonight, I feel like reminiscing."

"Is that so?" Aigis loosened up. "I remember Yakushima, but my memory worked differently then from how it does now. I'm not sure if I could really explain it to you properly unless you experienced it yourself."

The blankets shifted. Aigis brought her head up onto the pillow, meeting Minato's eyes.

"You see, when I go far enough back, my memory is more like accessing a file," she began to explain. "It is like looking at the big picture from an objective viewpoint. But when I began to feel and become human, that's when it began to change." Aigis paused, allowing a moment for the information to sink in. "My memory became more like a collage. Rather than the big pictures, I recalled memories as a collection of sights and sounds and… emotion." Her gaze grew more intense.

Minato offered her a rare smile. "Aigis, your memory has adapted with your emotions. It shows just how human you are now." He took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Is that so." Aigis' response sounded more contemplative than a question this time. "What are some of your favorite memories, Minato?"

The question caught Minato off guard. He let out a sigh as he gave it some thought. "It would have to be when all of us were together, back at Gekkoukan. It certainly wasn't always pleasant, but it was all that we went through together that strengthened those bonds." He brought Aigis' hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her fingers. "And I'm very grateful to have met you."

A delighted smile lit up Aigis' features. "Absolutely. I feel the same way."

The couple stayed close in their bed, discussing their memories. Recalling all of the laughter. The tears. The triumphs. Minato chuckled, trailing off into a yawn. Aigis giggled at the sight.

"You seem tired. Are you gonna go to sleep?" she asked.

Minato nodded. "Yes. I'll see you in the morning, Aigis." He wrapped an arm around her, enjoying her warmth.

"I'll be right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion: When did you realize Aigis was special to Leader?
> 
> It is difficult for me to say. My introduction to Persona 3 was actually through the movies and I didn't play the game until later, so my perception of the story first going in was probably a little bit different from most. I think it kinda clicked for me in the scene in Falling Down, when Aigis forced her way into the room that Leader was staying in with the other guys. She apparently just wanted to be near him that badly. Although Aigis' attraction towards Leader began because he was the vessel for Ryoji and she was programmed to target him, as she slowly became more human and developed a will of her own, I believe she definitely decided for herself that she wanted to be near him. She overcame her programming, but she came to realize that she loved him.


	2. Prompt 2: Missing You ~ First Love

Alone.

Aigis started her life as nothing more than a weapon, built for the purpose of destroying Shadows. He gave her another purpose beyond her programming, to grow and become human.

But now he was gone. The depths of Aigis' newfound loneliness and grief were immeasurable. For the first time in her life, as tears stained her cheeks and her circuits overheated with raw emotion, she found herself with a desire to return to be nothing more than an emotionless machine.

How could it be that the one thing she had grown so close with, the person that she fell in love with, could cause her so much pain? It seemed so counterintuitive to what she always believed that love was. It was supposed to be a wonderful feeling, not hurt her.

Minato saved the world, but in doing so he left SEES, and all of his friends. He left Aigis. In her mind's eye, she could still see the face of the Nyx avatar, now sealed away.

"Hush, sister. I will take the pain away."

Aigis was uncertain if she had heard those words spoken or not. It was like she was experiencing a form of internal dialogue, with something that was somehow a part of her, yet at the same time its own separate entity.

"I know. Please help me," Aigis pleaded. Her hand, shaking, drifted up to her bow. Her Papillon Heart, protected underneath, still held a part of him. The oils and skin cells, each containing all of the DNA in his body, were permanently burned into her. Her first love was gone, but Aigis would always carry him in her heart. 

* * *

Aigis' eyes opened to a dark room. She sat up in bed, wiping away the tears from her eyes. Oh god. Was all of that just a dream? Why then did it feel so real?

"What's wrong, Aigis?" A pair of arms wrapped around the woman, and warm breath tickled the tactile sensors along her neck. At first no words came to Aigis. Only more tears as she struggled to speak. Minato pressed a kiss to her cheek, holding her tighter.

"It was a dream," Aigis responded at last, speaking between sobs. "You were gone. You left me. I couldn't handle it." Her body was trembling.

Minato was silent for a moment, in part being uncertain of what to say, and in part wanting to just comfort Aigis. "I'm sorry, but it was just a dream. I'm here right now."

Wiping more tears away, Aigis nodded. "I know, I know. I just need a moment."

It took a few minutes for Aigis' sobs to stop. Afterward, Minato helped her ease back into bed. He brushed her bangs aside to kiss her forehead. "Rest now. Remember you need sleep as much as I do now."

Aigis giggled. "I do. Please stay by my side." She smiled as she looked deeply into Minato's eyes. "I love you."

"I will. I love you too, Aigis." Minato settled down beside her.

Yet as they drifted back to sleep, Aigis could not shake the feeling that what she dreamt held a sliver of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion: Who would confess first, Leader or Aigis? How do you think it'd go?
> 
> I gave this some thought and ultimately decided that it would probably be Aigis. This is mostly because Leader is a bit awkward with emotions and would probably struggle to communicate it if he felt that way towards someone. Aigis, however, may just not fully realize what she is feeling, so it may take a while for her to eventually confess. When she does though, it would probably be either very clumsy or overly formal, since Aigis just doesn't have good enough of a grasp on social conventions to really understand the proper way to confess.


	3. Prompt 3: Reunion ~ Trauma Recovery

The moment Aigis saw Minato, sitting up in the hospital bed, she was overcome with both relief and sympathy. His hands and much of his upper body were wrapped in gauze. Any movement had to be painful. And yet the moment they made eye contact, he was smiling.

Aigis embraced him. She was gentle to not harm him, but Minato still gave a small oof. She supposed she was still stronger than she realized.

"Oh, Minato. I missed you. I was so worried about you." Aigis' eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the warmth of his skin against her body.

"I missed you too." Minato gave her a small pat on her back.

After having a moment to themselves, Aigis stood upright again, turning to face the woman standing at the door. She bowed. "Thank you, Yukari. I really appreciate you taking me here."

Yukari smiled in return, a hue of pink coloring her cheeks. "Any time, Aigis. I'll do what I can to help you."

"I appreciate it. I value your friendship," Aigis responded. She had seen early on in her relationship with Minato the way Yukari had looked at him. At first she did not really understand. It took her time to develop her emotional intelligence before she understood. But Yukari never interfered with their relationship in any way. She was always supportive from the beginning, even when there was longing in her eyes.

Aigis leaned in close, cupping Minato's cheek with one hand. The other joined hands with Yukari as she stepped closer to the bed. A few tears had come to Aigis' eyes as she rested her forehead against Minato's.

"When Yukari told me about your accident, I was very scared. And I couldn't see you right away." Aigis' voice was small and thick with emotion.

"I know. I couldn't have visitors for a couple of days," Minato whispered. "But you were the first one I wanted to see, Aigis."

Aigis smiled, a couple of tears dripping from her eyes. "I really did miss you. I can't wait to go home with you."

"Same here, Aigis," Minato agreed. "I promise I will be back at home with you as soon as possible."

All three of them remained in the room, chatting together for a while, as the sun began to set. Hours passed, and even Yukari left eventually, promising to pick up Aigis in the morning.

"Are you sure you really want to stay the night here?" Minato asked. The lights in the room had been dimmed for the night.

Aigis nodded. "Of course. I'll always be by your side." She gently stroked Minato's bandaged hand as she settled into a chair. "I can sleep here without issue."

Eventually when both dozed off, their hands remained together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion: What issues (if any) would Leader and Aigis have to overcome as a couple?
> 
> On a broader, more societal level, there would be the stigma. Japan is a rather culturally conservative country, and there would undoubtedly be pressure for them to conform to certain standards which simply may not be possible for them, given the fact that Aigis is a robot. Interpersonally, there would initially be Aigis' struggle with emotional intelligence early in the relationship, as I elaborated on a bit here. Being able to feel emotion doesn't necessarily mean she would instantly understand them and know how to handle them in an acceptable manner. Aside from that there would simply be the normal conflicts that happen in any close relationship.


	4. Prompt 4: First Date ~ Promises

Minato's hand traced along Aigis' jawline as he looked into her eyes. He lifted her chin and brought their lips together for a brief moment. Aigis' lips, despite not being flesh, were still warm and soft.

"I'm sorry," Aigis apologized when they broke apart. "I feel as though I am not doing it properly." She withdrew on herself, placing her hands in her lap. Minato chuckled.

"It's all right, Aigis. I don't expect you to be perfect immediately." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "But you are a perfect woman to me."

Aigis blinked. "Woman? I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to being referred to in human terms." Her gaze drifted down to her lap. "Before I met SEES, I was always just Seventh Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Aigis."

Minato offered her a small smile. "You know that you are much more than that. You have a will of your own."

It took a little bit of thought for Aigis to take in what Minato said. "I suppose I do. I chose to go on a date with you, after all. That was definitely not in my programming." Her eyes widened. "Is this really the best spot for a first date? I always thought dates involved going to the movies or having dinner. But… well I guess I can't have dinner."

Minato gave a small chuckle, drawing Aigis in closer. The two of them were seated on one of the couches in Iwatodai Dormitory. "I thought you would be more comfortable in a familiar place. It is still just the two of us, spending time alone together."

Their eyes met again. Aigis smiled. "Well I thank you for your consideration, Minato." She shuffled a little in her seat, resting her hands in her lap. "There is something on my mind, however."

"Oh? And what is that?" Minato asked.

There was a brief moment of silence. Aigis made sure to hold Minato's gaze. "Will you promise to always be by my side?"

Minato blinked at the question. It was so sudden and out of the blue that he was honestly uncertain of how to respond. He sighed. "I think that is a more complicated question than you realize, Aigis."

Aigis eased back a little. "What do you mean? How complicated could it be?"

"The future is not necessarily set in stone. While I don't see anything disastrous happening between us in the foreseeable future, I can't say that… well…" Minato struggled to find the words without sounding insensitive. He expected Aigis to react emotionally, or at least with shock. To his surprise, she placed her hand on top of his, twining their fingers together.

"Well then I won't ask too much of you. But I do want you to promise that you will support me through my emotional growth and journey." Aigis spoke in a firm, sincere voice. All Minato could do then was smile.

"Of course I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion: What makes you think Leader and Aigis are compatible as a couple?
> 
> I'm gonna say this. I think this is a more complicated question than you realize, ha. I won't say that Leader and Aigis are compatible so much as I will say that they're not INcompatible. I think the term compatibility is much more broad that people often give it credit for, and relationships can often be made to work despite conflict in personalities. In the case of Leader and Aigis, I think they definitely have a lot of important traits in common. The most important one is I think they bring out the best in each other. Leader has been distant from his own emotions for a long time, and Aigis helps him break out of this shell and become vulnerable. Likewise, Leader is the main reason why Aigis was able to develop emotionally in the first place. In a potential relationship, they could continue to help each other grow in the future.


	5. Prompt 5: Little Things ~ Cherry Blossoms

Even in the early evening, the city parks were filled with people, seated around the sakura trees. The branches were lined with pale pink blossoms, signifying the return of spring. Minato and Aigis walked their way through the crowd, hand-in-hand. Aigis was mesmerized by the petals as they floated down from the trees and scattered across the ground.

"They are very beautiful," she commented. "I've heard of the sakura trees before, but I never had the chance to see them in person."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I suppose I never gave it much thought, but I had assumed you must have seen them before."

Aigis shook her head with a smile. "I have not. I spent the majority of my existence deactivated by the Kirijo Group. The opportunity just never presented itself." She peered up at Minato. "But it makes me happy to finally enjoy it with you."

While Aigis began to learn how to live her life as a human, it took her time to learn how to appreciate the small things in life. In this case it was the beauty of the sakura petals, the warm touch of Minato's skin on her hand, and the cool breeze beckoning the new season.

"I'm glad to have you here as well, Aigis," Minato reciprocated. Aigis could feel the pressure of him giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

As they walked along, Aigis watched the petals dancing in the wind, observing the people who enjoyed it. "I'm still getting used to the customs of living in society. Some days I wonder if I really do pass as human." Her voice dropped as she said the last sentence.

"Of course you do. You are just as human as anyone else," Minato told her. His smile was contagious, and it brought a smile to Aigis' face as well.

The breeze picked up, carrying with it a small cluster of petals. Aigis flinched. Minato chuckled as he gently brushed his free hand through her hair.

"A few petals landed on you, but I think it was cute." He was still smiling. As Aigis met his eyes, she could have sworn that her heart glowed.

Was this what love felt like?

"I love you." The words left Aigis' lips with ease. She leaned in to peck him on the cheek before they continued on their way. The small things in life were truly meaningful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion: What is your favorite Aikoto moment?
> 
> It's a pretty firm tie between the March 5th scene and the Aeon Rank 10 scene. Both scenes really cemented their relationship in my mind. While I hesitate to refer to the Social Links as canon, the moment of Aigis allowing Leader to touch her Papillon Heart is very indicative of the sort of relationship that they have. She literally wants to have some of his skin cells and DNA permanently burned into her. To me that suggests that she is genuinely in love with him. As for March 5th, well that scene is canon no matter what. It is bittersweet, with Aigis promising Leader that she will always be by his side, protecting him, blissfully unaware that he is dying at that moment. It makes the grief that follows all that much more painful.


	6. Prompt 6: Music ~ Trust

Minato selected the song he wanted to hear, allowing the music to play through the speakers of the device rather than the earphones he usually preferred. Aigis leaned in close, staring at the device as the song went on.

"Have you never listened to music before, Aigis?" Minato asked, taking note of her actions. Aigis shook her head.

"No. I've heard it before but I've never actually listened to it," she explained. "But now I understand why it can be so pleasurable. The soundwaves have a consistent tune, and they synchronize well with my body."

Minato chuckled. "That's called a beat, Aigis. It is the basis of any song." He hesitated for a moment, looking Aigis up and down while she did not move. "How do you hear anyway?" It seemed like an awkward question, but curiosity gripped him.

Aigis sat up again, placing her hands on each side of the band on her head, resembling headphones. "These are auditory mechanisms. They sense vibrations and send the signal to my motherboard to be processed at the central unit. It works faster than most modern computers."

There was a small pause before Minato responded. "Fascinating." He wanted to say more but did not want to pressure or overwhelm Aigis, so instead he allowed the song to play until the end. A new song was randomly shuffled and began to play afterwards. It was a soft melody, and Aigis perked up a little as soon as she heard it.

"What is this song? It's beautiful," she asked.

"It's a new favorite of mine. A song about trust and friendship," Minato answered. "It's a little corny, I know."

Aigis shook her head. "No, no! Not at all. I think it's really pleasant." She was quiet for a moment while listening to the melody. "Trust and friendship are important. They are the foundation to any type of close relationship."

"That is true." Minato gave Aigis' observation some thought. "Friendship does seem to be an uncommon theme in music. Most songs about relationships are about romance."

Aigis placed a hand on Minato's leg. "We are friends, aren't we? Do you trust me?"

Minato smiled, leaning in to peck Aigis on the cheek. "Of course we are friends. I trust you completely. I wouldn't date you otherwise."

Both of them smiled at each other then, taking their time to enjoy the rest of the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion: What if Leader came back?
> 
> This is an interesting and rather complex question. It's also difficult to answer because I'm really not sure how it would happen. Leader's physical body is long dead so he can't exactly come back to it. He'd have to find another way to return, possibly by means of having his own robot body. As for what happens after, to be brutally honest after how much time has passed and how everyone has adjusted to life without him, I'm not confident that every single member of SEES would actually want to reconnect with him. Aigis would, definitely, but most of them are at different phases in their life now so it is hard to say.


	7. Prompt 7: Intimacy ~ Devotion

The couple's lips moved together with ease, easily flowing with each other. When they broke apart, they remained in each other's arms, sprawled out on their bed.

"I love you, Aigis."

"I love you too, Minato."

Both went silent as Minato gently stroked Aigis' hair. They had been together for a couple of years now, and their relationship grew and flourished organically. Aigis was now indistinguishable from a natural born human.

It was a situation that they found themselves in a lot now. Holding each other late at night as they prepared to go to sleep. Aigis usually rested herself against her boyfriend's chest as she closed her eyes.

"I'm glad to have you here with me," Minato spoke in a low voice. He knew that Aigis had to be getting tired and did not want to disturb her.

"Of course. I am completely devoted to you," Aigis whispered. "I have stayed with you because I am passionate about you."

"I could say the same." Minato placed a hand on Aigis' back. The couple was quiet for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the city at night.

"You know it's funny to think about sometimes, how we came to meet. And how we met a long time before that," Aigis commented. "It was almost like we were always destined to find each other. And now here we are, a few years into dating."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Minato chuckled. "You are perfect, Aigis."

Aigis smiled, resting her head on her usual spot on Minato's chest. She could hear the small vibrations of his heart beating, and it seemed to resonate with her entire body. For whatever reason, it was always so calming to Aigis to hear this. She had always feared that it would stop some day, but it was still strong.

The pair had completely devoted themselves to each other. While they had both started to develop social circles outside of each other, in the end they always wanted to come home to see each other.

As they quietly enjoyed each other's presence, Aigis could sense Minato slipping something around her finger. She sat upright. "What is this? What are you doing?"

Minato brought Aigis' hand to his lips, kissing the ring he had placed on her finger. When their eyes met again, Aigis' were wide with anticipation.

"Marry me, Aigis."

It took a moment for Aigis to process what was happening. She averted her eyes, tears forming in them. She threw her arms around Minato. "Of course! Of course I will marry you!"

The couple embraced each other, and what followed was a night of shedding overjoyed tears. Later on, Minato would have to thank Mitsuru's influence in getting that marriage license.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion: Do you think Aikoto would have ended up together if Leader hadn't become the seal?
> 
> I think it is quite likely, even disregarding my own bias and Social Links. Their bond had grown so strong that even if they didn't become a couple eventually, they would at the very least been extremely involved in each other's lives. So basically what I'm saying is, it would be a stretch to say that they *wouldn't* have ended up together. Of course I don't know what the intention of Atlus was with developing their relationship so I can't say for sure, but I think it is definitely likely.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me through Aikoto Week 2020! This is my final entry for the event, but that does not mean I will stop writing for Aikoto. At some point in the future, I do hope to return to it.


End file.
